headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead Vol 1
| years published = 2003-2019 | total issues = 193 | featured characters = Rick Grimes | creators = Robert Kirkman; Tony Moore; Charlie Adlard; Cliff Rathburn; Rus Wooton; Sina Grace | previous = | next = }} The Walking Dead is an American comic book series published by the independent company Image Comics. The series began publication in October of 2003 and is largely responsible for igniting the "zombie-craze" that has been seen in mainstream comics as well as films and television. Created by author Robert Kirkman, The Walking Dead was nominated Best New Series in 2004 by the Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards and won the Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series category in 2010. 2010 also saw the production of The Walking Dead television series on AMC, which first aired on Halloween night 2010. 1-50 * Walking Dead 1 * Walking Dead 2 * Walking Dead 3 * Walking Dead 4 * Walking Dead 5 * Walking Dead 6 - Death of Shane. * Walking Dead 7 - 1st Tyreese. * Walking Dead 8 * Walking Dead 9 * Walking Dead 10 - 1st Greene family & farm. * Walking Dead 11 - Deaths of Arnold & Lacey Greene. * Walking Dead 12 * Walking Dead 13 * Walking Dead 14 * Walking Dead 15 - Deaths of Chris & Julie; Final Shane. * Walking Dead 16 - Deaths of Rachel & Susie Greene. * Walking Dead 17 * Walking Dead 18 - Death of Thomas Richards. * Walking Dead 19 - 1st Michonne. Death of Dexter. * Walking Dead 20 * Walking Dead 21 * Walking Dead 22 * Walking Dead 23 * Walking Dead 24 - Final Tony Moore cover. * Walking Dead 25 * Walking Dead 26 * Walking Dead 27 - 1st The Governor & Caesar Martinez. * Walking Dead 28 - The Governor cuts Rick Grimes's hand off. * Walking Dead 29 - 1st Bob Stookey. * Walking Dead 30 * Walking Dead 31 * Walking Dead 32 * Walking Dead 33 - Michonne tortures and mutilates the Governor. * Walking Dead 34 * Walking Dead 35 * Walking Dead 36 * Walking Dead 37 * Walking Dead 38 * Walking Dead 39 - Birth of Judith Grimes. * Walking Dead 40 * Walking Dead 41 * Walking Dead 42 - Death of Carol. * Walking Dead 43 * Walking Dead 44 * Walking Dead 45 * Walking Dead 46 - Death of Tyreese. * Walking Dead 47 * Walking Dead 48 - Deaths of Hershel Greene, Lori Grimes, Judith & The Governor. * Walking Dead 49 * Walking Dead 50 51-100 * Walking Dead 51 * Walking Dead 52 * Walking Dead 53 - 1st Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter, and Rosita Espinosa. * Walking Dead 54 * Walking Dead 55 * Walking Dead 56 * Walking Dead 57 * Walking Dead 58 - The return of Morgan Jones. Duane revealed to be a zombie. * Walking Dead 59 - Final Duane Jones. * Walking Dead 60 * Walking Dead 61 - Ben kills Billy. * Walking Dead 62 * Walking Dead 63 * Walking Dead 64 * Walking Dead 65 * Walking Dead 66 - Death of Dale. Deaths of the Hunters. * Walking Dead 67 - 1st Aaron. Eugene reveals the truth. * Walking Dead 68 * Walking Dead 69 * Walking Dead 70 * Walking Dead 71 - 1st Denise Cloyd. * Walking Dead 72 * Walking Dead 73 - 1st Holly. * Walking Dead 74 * Walking Dead 75 * Walking Dead 76 - 1st Skybound Entertainment issue. * Walking Dead 77 * Walking Dead 78 * Walking Dead 79 * Walking Dead 80 * Walking Dead 81 * Walking Dead 82 - Death of Morgan Jones. * Walking Dead 83 - Carl Grimes gets his eye shout out by Douglas Monroe. * Walking Dead 84 * Walking Dead 85 * Walking Dead 86 * Walking Dead 87 * Walking Dead 88 * Walking Dead 89 * Walking Dead 90 * Walking Dead 91 - 1st Paul Monroe. * Walking Dead 92 * Walking Dead 93 * Walking Dead 94 * Walking Dead 95 - 1st Earl Sutton. * Walking Dead 96 * Walking Dead 97 - 1st Saviors. * Walking Dead 98 - Death of Abraham Ford. 1st Dwight. * Walking Dead 99 * Walking Dead 100 - Death of Glenn. 101-150 * Walking Dead 101 * Walking Dead 102 * Walking Dead 103 * Walking Dead 104 - 1st Tara & John. * Walking Dead 105 * Walking Dead 106 * Walking Dead 107 * Walking Dead 108 - 1st The Kingdom. * Walking Dead 109 * Walking Dead 110 * Walking Dead 111 * Walking Dead 112 * Walking Dead 113 * Walking Dead 114 * Walking Dead 115 * Walking Dead 116 * Walking Dead 117 * Walking Dead 118 - Death of Shiva. * Walking Dead 119 * Walking Dead 120 - Death of Holly; Heath gets his leg blown off. * Walking Dead 121 - Death of Denise Cloyd. * Walking Dead 122 * Walking Dead 123 * Walking Dead 124 * Walking Dead 125 * Walking Dead 126 * Walking Dead 127 - 1st Magna & Yumiko. * Walking Dead 128 * Walking Dead 129 * Walking Dead 130 - 1st Hershel Greene II; 1st Whisperers. * Walking Dead 131 * Walking Dead 132 - 1st Alpha. * Walking Dead 133 * Walking Dead 134 - Death of Joshua * Walking Dead 135 - 1st Morton & Tammy Rose. * Walking Dead 136 * Walking Dead 137 * Walking Dead 138 * Walking Dead 139 * Walking Dead 140 * Walking Dead 141 - Death of Gregory. * Walking Dead 142 * Walking Dead 143 * Walking Dead 144 - Deaths of Ezekiel, Rosita Espinosa & Olivia. * Walking Dead 145 * Walking Dead 146 * Walking Dead 147 * Walking Dead 148 * Walking Dead 149 * Walking Dead 150 151-200 * Walking Dead 151 * Walking Dead 152 * Walking Dead 153 * Walking Dead 154 - First Beta Whisperer * Walking Dead 155 * Walking Dead 156 - Death of Alpha. * Walking Dead 157 * Walking Dead 158 * Walking Dead 159 * Walking Dead 160 - 1st Taylor. * Walking Dead 161 - Connie's hand is chopped off by Magna. * Walking Dead 162 * Walking Dead 163 * Walking Dead 164 * Walking Dead 175 - "New World Order" begins. * Walking Dead: Michonne Special * Walking Dead: The Governor Special 1 * Walking Dead: Tyreese Special 1 * Walking Dead Omnibus 1 * Walking Dead Omnibus 2 * Walking Dead Omnibus 3 * Walking Dead Omnibus 4 * Walking Dead Omnibus 5 * Walking Dead Omnibus 6 * Walking Dead, Book One * Walking Dead, Book Two * Walking Dead, Book Three * Walking Dead, Book Four * Walking Dead, Book Five * Walking Dead, Book Six * Walking Dead, Book Seven * Walking Dead, Book Eight * Walking Dead, Book Nine * Walking Dead, Book Ten * Walking Dead, Book Eleven * Walking Dead, Book Twelve * Walking Dead, Book Thirteen * Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye (TPB) * Walking Dead: Miles Behind Us (TPB) * Walking Dead: Safety Behind Bars (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Heart's Desire (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Best Defense (TPB) * Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Calm Before (TPB) * Walking Dead: Made to Suffer (TPB) * Walking Dead: Here We Remain (TPB) * Walking Dead: What We Become (TPB) * Walking Dead: Fear the Hunters (TPB) * Walking Dead: Life Among Them (TPB) * Walking Dead: Too Far Gone (TPB) * Walking Dead: No Way Out (TPB) * Walking Dead: We Find Ourselves (TPB) * Walking Dead: A Larger World (TPB) * Walking Dead: Something to Fear (TPB) * Walking Dead: What Comes After (TPB) * Walking Dead: March to War (TPB) * Walking Dead: All Out War: Part One (TPB) * Walking Dead: All Our War: Part Two (TPB) * Walking Dead: A New Beginning (TPB) * Walking Dead: Whispers Into Screams (TPB) * Walking Dead: Life and Death (TPB) * Walking Dead: No Turning Back (TPB) * Walking Dead: Call to Arms (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Whisperer War (TPB) * Walking Dead: Call to Arms (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Whisperer War (TPB) * Walking Dead Compendium 1 * Walking Dead Compendium 2 * Walking Dead Compendium 3 * The tagline for this series is "In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living". Category:Image Comics Category:Skybound Entertainment Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Tony Moore Category:Charlie Adlard Category:Rus Wooton Category:Sina Grace Category:Sean Mackiewicz